The Filmmaker's Bad Luck
by Serpico1986
Summary: When it comes to a relationship, Mark found himself the unlucky guy in the world. That's why he's always alone


**Another story on Rent, follor the storyline of "His Eyes" the story bellow takes place within the other story.**

 **hope you like the story**

 **have a nice reading time.**

* * *

 **THE FILMMAKERS BAD LUCK**

"Focus on Roger, my best friend and roommate, trying for the first time use a real cane" Mark narrates "stubborn as he is, Roger refuses to use the with cane at first, rather using the one our friend Tom Collins build to him... Thanks God we have Mimi to change his mind..."

"Mark, could you shut up?" Roger snapped

" Sorry bud" Mark shut down his camera and goes sit in the bench, while Roger finish his training. Once there he turn the camera again and restart to film not only Roger, but the rest of the students as well. It happened that Mark was kind of fascinating in film the everyday life of people and since Roger started his rehab at the blind school, he decided to make a film on his friend and the rest of the blind students and their struggle with the everyday life.

As he filmed, a pretty woman around his age approach him and ask if she could sit, taken by surprise he nodded yes and jump for the next bunch.

"Sorry for startling you, you are filming for a documentary?" She asked

" Yeah... " Mark was a bit embarrassed.

"Cool!" She said " My name is Rosie by the way! "

"Mark. You work here?" He asked not exactly knowing why

"Yep, its my lunchtime. And you?"

"Waiting for my friend to finish his training" Mark pointed to Roger "he lost his sight a few months ago and today he staring his training with the white cane"

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Well, I'm one of the Braille instructors and i will be happy to help your friend when he got to start read" Rosie smiled "oh, i have to go, nice to meet you, Mark and good luck to your friend." She said and walked away.

_/_

Later that night, back at the loft, both Mimi and Tom Collins noticed Mark change of behave, he was distracted and smiling like silly, while editing his lasted film.

"What the matter with him?" Mimi asked

" Something must have happened at the rehab" Roger point out, placing the cloth with ice back to his forehead "he was distracted since we left there" he growled, it happened that Mark was so distracted that failed to guide his friend properly and in response, Roger bumped into some wall.

"Rog, come on, i already said sorry" Mark complained

"Oh, i know this look..." Tom Collins started and in response Mark frowned. " Its the same look you had when Maureen was around. Ok, tell us, who is she"

"Or he" Mimi added

"Can you two stop?" The filmmaker complained

"Come on Buddy, you're safe with us" the professor said

"Well i..." Mark started " Roger is right, something indeed happened at the blind school today. While i waited for Roger, a girl approach me and we start to talk, her name is Rosie, she's one of the instructors"

"Oh, it's so cute!" Mimi exclaimed leaning over Roger

"hey, it was just a talk!" Protest Mark

" A talk can lead to another, Bud! " Roger said "tomorrow you take me to the rehab again, maybe you two can talk better"

"Yeah, right"

"There's nothing to lose Markey!" Tom Collins hug him " there's nothing to lose. "

_/_

Next day, Roger went to the rehab again, those trainings with a new cane was harder than he thought, but he as managing well, with the help of the instructors.

While wait for his friend, Mark set on the bunch and keep filming everything, when again, Rosie approach. This time, Mark could say the conversation flow better, she give him a small interview over the school day by day, so he could add to his video and she even shared with him, a bit of her gluten free cookies, which he loved.

"So? How the talk was going?" Roger asked as the two men walk back to the loft.

" It was fun. Be carefully, there's three steps on your left"

"Thanks. You should invite her to the Life Cafe someday"

"I don't know, Rog, why you guys are worrying about it?"

"You did so much for everyone of us, we just think you should have a time to yourself"

"Thanks, next time then i will invite her to a coffee. " Mark decided.

Sadly to the filmmaker, couldn't take his friend to the rehab, he had some issue to solve at his work on Buzzline, so Mimi took her boyfriend to his first Braille class and after that, they went for a date together, besides that, Mimi didn't knew how Rosie looked like, so it would be hard for them to meet and despite of been a dancer, the girl was a bit shy for looking for someone.

_/_

Two nights later, Maureen and Joanne appears at the loft by surprise, for dinner and apparently, both women already knew the filmmaker has someone in mind.

"Markey, we're so proud of you" Maureen give him a hug. "I knew you would find someone worth of you" she said.

"Guys, how you know that?" Mark asked, giving Mimi a dirt look "and I'm not dating anyone, i just talked with this girls two times and she give me a small interview to the documentary I'm producing." Mark protested

" Wait? What the name you said? " Roger asked

"Rosie"

"Rosie? She's a teacher in the rehab, she seems nice, Mark, congratulations"

" You know, can everyone stop fuss around me? " Mark get annoyed " lets have dinner" he said and the girl's subject hadn't bought back anymore.

_/_

Next day, Mark and Mimi took Roger to the rehab and while the blind man went to his classes and training, his friends set side by side, to talk.

"Hey, Mark, sorry for telling Maureen and Joanne" said Mimi suddenly.

"It's okay" Mark said "just don't do this anymore"

"Hey, if we're family, we should know what happens with each other" Mimi hug her friend, when, as usual, Rosie approach.

"Hey, hello Mark" she greet him.

"Hello, Rosie. Ah, meet my friend Mimi Marquez." He introduced Mimi

" Nice to meet you" the Spanish dancer smiled "Mark, i Will see if Roger is ready to go" Mimi smiled and go toward the class and letting Mark alone to talk.

"Mark, its good to see you here, your friend Roger is one of the best students here" she said

"It's good to know...er... Rosie, i was thinking, you want to join me and my friends at the Life Cafe on Alphabet City tomorrow? Its Roger's birthday and we're preparing a party to him" Mark invited

"Aww, Mark, thank you, i would love too" Rosie said "let me talk to Tanya, if she want to go as well"

"Who?" Mark raised an eyebrow, but before Rosie could say something , another woman appear carrying a lunch basked and approach them.

"Honey" she smiled to Rosie "you forgot your lunch!" She exclaimed

" Thanks darling" Rosie give her a kiss and turn to a now very pale Mark "Tanya, this is Mark, he invite us to join him at the Life Cafe tomorrow"

"How sweet, sweetie, we're will love to go" Tanya patted his shoulder, as Mimi approach with Roger.

"Mark..."

" Mmi, Roger, let's go? " asked the filmmaker eager to go away.

"You look pale, Mark, are you ok?" She ask

" What's happening here? " Roger asked confused

"nothing, Bud" Mark managed to find his voice

"Mark..." Rosie, realizing her friend distress, tried to explain herself, but the filmmaker just smiled.

"It will be a pleasure have you girls at the cafe. Let's go?" He said and rush out the school.

_/_

Once at the street the three friends walk in silence, while Mimi helped Roger dodge away from objects with his cane, Mark walk in front, not wanting Mimi to see his face. As they got on the front of their building, he told them to go inside, while he lied about going to buy milk.

"I will be right back" he said and goes away. "Just please, don't tell anyone what happened, much less to Joanne and Maureen.

_/_

Mark didn't knew how much he walked and he didn't care, he just wanted to hide himself in a hole and never get out, such was his embarrassment.

Sitting in some bench at the Central park then, he hide his face on his hands. "Shit!" He exclaimed, furious with himself, but un the same time, founding the situation hilarious, as he realizes not only Maureen, but apparently every girl in the town, exchange him for someone with the same gender.

It was a hell of a bad luck.

END


End file.
